shillahqfandomcom-20200215-history
Race Description
Arachnid Arachnids are huge Spiderlike creatures, eight legged and able to create a web around their victims. Arachnids are often looked against as evil creatures, because of their looks and actions.Their outer exoskeleton gives the arachnid extra armor. Being creatures of the dark the Arachnids posses night vision allowing them to hunt prey in their natural dark and damp environments. Avian Avian’s are bird-like creatures that roam the skies of Shilla. Avians are powerful winged fighters. These beings have served as messengers, guards, and airborne spies for centuries. They are very sociable and carry themselves with nobility that leaves others in awe of their majestic presence. Centaur Centaurs have the lower body of a horse, and the upper body of a human. They are often in war with other races, especially humans, due to unknown conflicts. Still, it's unsure if the Centaurs are a truly evil race. In other myths it is said that Centurions have shown kindness and protected the lost souls of the wooded realms they live in. Draconian Draconians can often be confused with Dragons or Reptilemen. Although they are more of a humanoid dragon form. They are strong and powerful beasts that are about twice the size of an average human. Draconians spawn from the eggs of corrupted dragons. They thrive in the heat and therefore have built their keep deep within Shilla’s Volcano. Dwarf Dwarfs are a proud race of human like origin. It is said that dwarfs are born of the earth. Tall tales talk of dwarfs popping out of the ground. The truth rather though is that dwarfen women are often overlooked because they too grow beards. This makes the two look almost identical. Dwarfs are solitary and keep to themselves deep within their mighty caverns built into the Great Mountains of Shilla. They are great miners, strong and agile, making some of the finest weapons and armor in all the land. Elf Elves are children of the wood and mother nature. They are a race that coexists with nature and all its beauty. Myths proclaim of the elves natural beauty. They are great magicians and are one with the world. Elves are said to make great scouts and archers as well. They are an ancient race and posses the greatest wisdom in the land. They live deep in the forests of shilla in their own city called Yggdrasil which sits atop trees. Gnome Tiny in comparison to a Human, it is a shade shorter than the Halfling with an exuberance similar to that race, except that in the place of overbearing bubbliness is a razor-keen wit. The Gnome's ears are slightly pointed, and its fingers are constantly twitching, as if it were eager to be doing something. They are an agile race, knowing how to persuade others into doing what ever they need. Hobbit Often looking similar to humans and elves, they are quite different from them. Little is known about this shy, reclusive folk. Physically, they average around three feet high, about half the height of a human and are therefore quite weak. They are incredibly agile -- hobbit quickness is deceptive, and some adventurers get more than they bargain for when they tangle with a Hobbit. They are fond of good company and good drink, and are very soft-hearted overall. Human Humans are the most common race of any land. They populate the world with their vast expansionism. Humans are the most overall versatile race not being particularly good or bad at any one craft or specialty. This is what allows them to adapt and thrive wherever they go. The humans have the largest and most important town in the land, Shilla Town. Imp Imps are smaller lesser demons. Imps are often mischievous rather than evil or harmful. They are seen as the tricksters of shilla. Imps are rowdy creatures and therefore are fairly descent fighters although their true power is in magic especially trickery. Their natural prowess gives them an increase in magical powers over other creatures. Lizardman Lizardmen are half man half lizard. They are at home in the swamps and wetlands. Their tails allow them to maneuver very well in water. They are known to be great warriors. Their hard leathery skin gives them resistance to damage. Ogre Ogre's are massive, powerful, yet slow creatures which are often found in caves. They wield huge clubs as weapons which they bash their enemies with. Ogre’s do not easily tire and even though they might not be the fastest they will keep going until their enemy has been dealt with. Orc Orcs are an old race; they are the dark mountain cousins of the woodland elves. Creatures of the dark damp caves of shilla they have moved their stronghold on top of an island in shillas vast ocean. Orcs have been created for war. They are agile, decent warriors (they do better in vaster numbers) and intelligent.' ' ' ' Pixie Pixies are small, flying and peaceful creatures. They posses great magical powers and are amongst the greatest magical beings of all the land. Nimble and sweet pixies mean only to aid the Elves in up keeping the lands natural beauty. Being one of the tinniest races they are not capable of carrying as much as other races.' ' ' ' Satyr Satyrs are half man, half goat. They are very quick and often use their horns in battle. Satyrs are a well rounded race and average in most everything they do. They are a quite frightful race and often take to the wind before getting into major conflict.' ' ' ' Wolfman The race surrounded by myth. Wolf men or werewolves as many a man often calls them. They are fast, mighty fighters, yet they lack magical powers. Prowling the full moon night of shilla wolfmen often find themselves allied with the humanoid creatures of shilla.' ' ' ' Wraith Wraiths are creatures of death and demise. They are a dark and mysterious race living in shillas necropolis. They do not allow the living to pass, and will make sure you become one of them. Since most wraiths have haunted this earth for eons they are among some of the wisest and most intelligent of the races.